justdanceforeverofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
That's My Girl
"That's My Girl" '''by Fifth Harmony is featured in Just Dance 2019 Appearance of Dancers P1 '''P1 is a woman. She is dressed in Oshare Kei fashion, a style of visual kei. Her hair has streaks of black and pink and is tied in two buns that pop out of her hood, while the rest of her hair is down. She is wearing a dark-teal hoodie edged with pink frills on the sleeves, a shiny pink skirt over a teal tulle skirt, purple and black fishnet stockings, dark purple socks with pink bows printed on them, and black shoes with yellow tongues and a pink chihuahua head on each of them. Her accessories include a large black belt with golden buckles, pink and yellow flower necklaces, and a studded bracelet. P2 P2 is a woman with black braided hair. She wears a blue, red, and yellow batwing hoodie, a pair of neon green and black leggings, and a pair of yellow platform shoes. P3 P3 is a woman. She has long curly black hair that is combed down forming two sections on either side. The hair is secured by the hood of an olive-green overcoat, over which is a designer headband. The olive-green overcoat is loose and has a North African style. She wears a leopard-print blue body suit with heavy and long gold jewellery covering her neck and chest. She also wears two waist chains, also golden. She wears purple shoes with black laces and soles. She also wears a pair of sunglasses. P4 P4 is a woman. She has light teal/green skin. She has long orange braided hair along with purple rectangular sunglasses. She has a navy top with two light teal stripes and a see-through navy skirt (similar to Summer) with navy shorts underneath. She has knee-high lavender socks and orange and white platform shoes. Sayonararetake_coach_1.png|P1 Getugly_coach_3_big.png|P2 Copperhead_coach_2.png|P3 SwishSwish_Coach_3.png|P4 Background The dancers are in front of a city skyline that has red and gold patterns around the city skyline. It is night time during the routine. During the chorus, the background adopts a galactic theme, and the city turn into colorful neon sound waves. Nearing the end, the background becomes a purple and red tunnel, with pink objects flying in random directions behind the dancers. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: Kneel and put your hands on your knee. P2 does it with her right hand on her head. Gold Move 2: '''Stand straight and make a triangle with your arms. '''Gold Move 3: '''This a left-to-right Gold Move. * '''P1: '''Quickly cross your arms. * '''P2: '''Raise your arms over your head. * '''P3: Put your hands behind your head. * 'P4: '''Put your left hand down and put your right hand up and make a triangle sign with your right leg. '''Gold Move 4: '''Same as the third one, but done right-to-left. Trivia * ''That's My Girl is the second song by Fifth Harmony after Worth It. * "Damn" is censored. * P2 is the lead dancer of the routine. ** This is the second time a player from a Dance Crew is the lead dancer, after Circus. Gallery Sayonararetake_p1_ava.png|P1's avatar Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Pop Songs